


關於性騷擾電話

by etrus



Series: 三兄弟設定 [1]
Category: Good Omens (BBC Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Brothers, Book & Radio & TV Crossover, Crowley's Brothers, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Radio Good Omens
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: 配對：CA（不過其實沒差）原作書本、BBC廣播劇與影集版的三兄弟設定天使兄弟們聊起性騷擾電話的話題請當作平行時空來看待，他們各自有各自的平行時空但又會湊在一起聊天講話輩分設定為原作書＞BBC廣播劇＞影集因為名字都相同，為了辨識方便會以長男（書版）、次男（廣播劇版）、么弟（影集版）來稱呼
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 三兄弟設定 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642330
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	關於性騷擾電話

「真不敢想像要是有那個拿在手上的電話該怎麼處理。」天使的長男悠哉地拿起茶杯喝了一口，天使們的聚會通常都是喝茶居多，畢竟要配上美味的甜點的話，還是茶最適合，「為了不接到不想接的電話，連室內電話也都花了一些功夫才讓它能在正確場合響起。」

「真的，還有一些無禮的人，我只是不想賣他書而已真的用不著講得那麼難聽。」么弟心有戚戚焉地點頭。

「噢，我不是說那種。」長男說，「我是說性騷擾電話。」

「性騷擾電話？」

「對。」長男點點頭，「拿起來只有喘息聲，真是浪費我看書的時間，所以我就掛了並且奇蹟地讓對方再也打不進來。」

「呃、該不會是那種，怎麼問都沒有回答，聽起來好像在忍耐什麼又好像很舒服的呻吟喘氣？」么弟瞪大眼睛，「那是性騷擾電話？但是克羅利說那只是打錯電話！」

長男與次男同時用著溫暖且關愛的眼神看向他們純潔的么弟。

「那就是性騷擾電話，而那個呻吟就是對方性方面的興奮時發出的聲音。」次男好心地補充。

「什麼？為什麼要這麼做……。」么弟紅著臉，用手壓著自己的胸，像是聽到什麼無法接受的話在自我安撫，「那時候我還同情對方如此不幸電話居然爆炸了！」

「爆炸？」次男好奇。

「對，當時我聽不懂對方的意思因此還拿給克羅利聽，你知道的，我擔心搞不好是克羅利那邊的人然後不方便跟天使說話什麼的……，結果克羅利只是皺眉接著就掛掉電話說是打錯而且對方電話爆炸了。」

「還真是乾脆俐落。」長男拿起一片奶油餅乾吃，要電話爆炸恐怕需要奇蹟，一聽就知道是誰幹的。

「這麼說來，其實我也有接過那樣的電話。」次男一副稀鬆平常地吹著混有紅茶香氣的熱煙，「只不過我把它變成業績了。」

「你感化了那位性騷擾變態？真有耐心。」長男佩服對方居然如此積極於行善。

「這個嘛，其實應該不算感化。」次男喝了一口茶，「我只是針對電話性愛這部份向對方提出見解，他的喘氣如此平乏單薄，完全讓人感受不到愛與激昂，可憐的孩子，於是我就為這迷途的羔羊指引了方向。」

「你還跟他講話？還提出見解？」么弟無法理解，如果他知道是那樣的電話，肯定直接嚇到掛電話，更何況回話。

「當然，一開始並不順利，他罵了一句願上帝原諒的髒話就掛電話了。」次男笑了笑，「之後過不了一陣子，他又再度打來。」

「還打第二次？」么弟震驚，長男則是一副像是看戲樣挑起眉喝茶。

「第二次，嗯，也不能稱作順利多了，但總算有點進展，他的積極好學令人讚賞，總算不聽得那麼可憐得令人憐憫，但是，總還欠缺一些犧牲奉獻的精神，以及對愛與性慾的尊重，所以，我再度給他了建議，令人高興的是，他終於有了成果，也不再隨便亂打電話騷擾人，而是將這個精神發揮在他的專業上，因此，是的，我讓人間減少一位性騷擾電話的變態，這是我的業績，接著，就是我的惡魔的業績。」

「惡魔的業績？」

「誘惑一位青年以色情為營利賺取金錢，這很地獄不是嗎。」門被推開，走進來的是惡魔的次男，他掛著自豪的笑容走到自家天使旁，親暱地跟對方來個招呼親親，「親愛的，你是在向你的兄弟們訴說我們當時精彩的合作嗎？」

「是的。」天使次男回吻了一下，接過對方遞來的蛋糕盒打開它，「這是那間新開蛋糕店的限定新品？」

「對，奇蹟似地買到。」惡魔次男自然地坐到他的天使身旁，而與他一起進門的其他兄弟也同樣拿著甜點陪在各自的天使身旁。

「你們在聊什麼？性騷擾電話？」惡魔長男問。

「對，大弟說他接到性騷擾電話把人勸善成不會再亂打電話騷擾陌生人，然後交給他的惡魔，故事正好就到了後半部。」天使長男回答。

「那可是很完美的合作。」惡魔次男勾起嘴角，「我誘惑了那位青年去性愛電話公司上班，不僅讓他以情色營利貪妄，還能蠱惑更多人因為他的優質服務而墮入色慾。」

「而有了職業之後他也不會亂打電話騷擾無辜人類，同時，也有一些客戶因為他的服務得到心靈舒緩，從寂寞中獲得救贖，減少因為欲求不滿而產生的痛苦與暴力，犧牲奉獻真是個美德啊！」天使次男讚嘆，「不過那也不是刻意的，算是我一時憐憫吧，畢竟聽過高等級的專業誘惑電愛，聽到如此可憐平淡的性騷擾電話，實在很難不使我心生憐憫。」

「電……愛？」天使么弟相當困惑。

「電話性愛，透過電話講出…嗯、性方面的淫言穢語。」惡魔么弟挪動著身軀坐立難安，彷彿他正坐在教堂椅子上似地，「呃、如果你好奇的話……是可以，試試看？你想……試試這個嗎？」

天使么弟頭搖得飛快，紅著臉努力傳達拒絕以及這太快了的激動。

「很好，我們這樣就好，慢慢的。」惡魔么弟點了一下頭，緊張的身軀也像是終於想起自己坐著的是天使書店的沙發而放鬆下來。

「對！我們這樣就很好了！」天使么弟一臉感動地雙手握住對方的手。

「你太大聲了，天使。」惡魔么弟看著自己被握住的手，其他人不用偷看都可以察覺此時的惡魔么弟雙耳通紅。

「啊！」後知後覺才知道自己做了什麼以及人在哪裡，天使么弟急忙放開手正坐好，「抱歉。」

「不會，你們真可愛。」天使次男真心誠意地稱讚，溺愛地看著么弟們，「電愛滿好玩的，我建議你們有機會可以試試。」

「電愛啊……。」惡魔長男雙手環抱在胸前，轉頭看向他的天使，「你有興趣嗎？」

「沒有。」天使長男回答，「想做就直接過來，何必透過電話。」

「一種情趣？」

「那我叫你直接過來，你來不來？」

「當然來，我的天使。」惡魔長男笑了起來，「好吧，電愛沒了。」

天使再度為自己倒了杯茶，很滿意老蛇的答覆。

「所以，你們到底是怎麼聊到電話性騷擾的。」惡魔長男好奇地問，這話題實在很不天使，雖然在座的所有天使都不怎麼字面上的天使。

「我向他們感慨室內電話都會接到例如性騷擾電話，還要管理手上的那個電話覺得麻煩。」

「你哪時候接到性騷擾電話？怎麼不告訴我？」惡魔長男有些驚訝。

「當時我有些惱怒對方打斷我看書，於是就施了一點小奇蹟讓他再也打不進來，很快我就忘了這件事。」天使長男聳聳肩，「而且搞不好是你的工作成果。」

「那是人類自己想的，可不關我的事。」惡魔長男表示無辜，「打不進來就好，哎呀，打電話性騷擾還性騷擾到天使頭上，真是大膽啊！」

「但我必須說，那還真是別有風味。」史上唯一一位敢打電話性騷擾天使的惡魔次男笑了起來，他湊到自家天使耳邊用他低沉的聲音輕語，「對吧，阿茲拉斐爾。」

「噢，惡魔的誘惑。」天使次男跟著微笑，「你不能這樣對我，你會把我寵壞的。」

「好了，夠了，接下來的麻煩你們回家去，秀恩愛惹人厭你知道嗎。」惡魔長男揮揮手。

「能引起忌妒之心也是業績一件啊老哥。」惡魔次男痞痞地說，不過倒也收斂回來不再故意跟他的天使調情，讓天使們能專心享受他們的甜點。

至於么弟們最後到底有沒有嘗試電愛，又或者終於理解該怎麼做並總算成功，那就是不可言喻的事了。

End

**Author's Note:**

> BBC廣播劇版老蛇的電愛一定是最專業的XD音版（廣播劇版）阿茲那叫做曾經滄海難為水（欸），好喜歡廣播劇版的不可言喻夫夫啊！


End file.
